Little Einsteins: The Movie (2019 film)/Credits
The following page is the credits for Little Einsteins The Movie. Doc McStuffins: The Movie Opening Credits Disney presents In association with The Baby Einstein Company A Disney/Baby Einstein Production Little Einsteins: The Movie Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Mircea Kyle Mantta Co-Directed by Eric Weiner Produced by Kris Greengrove Michael Wigert, P.G.A. Executive Producers Julie Clark John Lasseter Eric Weiner Based on the Characters and the Television Series Created and Developed by Olexa Hewryk Eric Weiner Douglas Wood Associate Producer Tony Cosanella Original Story by John Lasseter Steve Loter Tom Rogers Eric Weiner Screenplay by Jeff Borkin Julie Clark Eric Weiner Original Score Composed and Conducted by Matthias "Teese" Gohl Randy Newman Original Songs by Randy Newman "Little Einsteins" Theme Song by Billy Straus Senior Editor Thomas Brown Editor Kegan Kim Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Director Olexa Hewryk Visual Effects Supervisor Douglas Little 2D Animation Supervisor James Baxter CG Animation Supervisor Michael Greenholt Head of Story Lawrence Gong CG Supervisor Marc Ellis Executive Music Supervisor Matt Walker Music Supervisor Brett Swain Post Production Executive Brent W. Hall Production Manager Barb Nash Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor Christopher Boyes Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Casting by Jason Henkel, C.S.A. Cast Leo Drake Bell June Alyson Stoner Quincy Gary LeRoi Gray Annie Tara Strong Rocket and Big Jet Dee Bradley Baker Leo and Annie's Mom Kristen Bell Leo and Annie's Dad Bill Hader Darci (June's Mom) Lucy Liu Eric (June's Dad) B.D. Wong Quincy's Mom Jada Pinkett Smith Quincy's Dad Will Smith Art Thief (name to be revealed) Kevin Bacon Mayor of Los Angeles Tom Kenny Young Leo Max Charles Young Quincy Benjamin Flores, Jr. Story Storyboard Director Frans Vischer Storyboard Artists John D. Anderson Tom Ellery Ryan Green David Knott Nicole Mitchell Robb Pratt Chris Williams Storyboard Assistant Nick Sung Creative Development Vicki Letizia Editorial Second Editors Maurissa Horwitz Anna Solorio-Catalano Assistant Editors James Bluma Ann Hoyt Track Reader Hermann Schmidt Additional Editor Mark Lowrie Visual Development & Design Vice President of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Concept Artist Douglas Wood Lead Character Designers Barrett Benica Michael James Luzzi Character Designers Bernie Cavender Elsa Chang David Colman Ritsuko Notani Character Visual Development Artists Joel Parod Destiny Wood Prop Designers Benoit Le Pennec J. Michael Spooner Prop Visual Development Artist Chris Oatley Location Designers Peter J. DeLuca Dennis Greco Cynthia Ignacio Julio Leon J. Michael Spooner Location Visual Development Artist Sai Ping Lok Additional Visual Development Artists Barry Atkinson Scott Fassett Bill Perkins Tony Pulham Ron T. Velasco Lin Hua Zheng 2D Animation Production Workbook Artist Edward Li Layout Artists Alex Casin Zhiqiang Ding Jason Hand Lead 2D Animator Frans Vischer 2D Animators Richard Bailey Allen Blyth Noe Garcia Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Philip Pignotti Frank Summers Phillip Vigil Donald Walker 2D Effects Animators Allen Blyth Noe Garcia Michael Cadwallader Jones Phoenix Leonard Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Philip Pignotti Phillip Vigil 2D Effects Assistant Animators Van Shirvanian Amanda Jane Talbot Clean-up Lead Kevin Condron Clean-up Artists David Cook Jenny Lui Lead In-betweener Jane Reynolds Senior In-betweener Morris Lee In-betweeners Steven Clark Nam Doan Mark Ingram John Sanders Sally Walsh Scene Planning and Compositing Deirdre Creed Animation Check Supervisor Christine O'Connor Checking & Scanning Lead Kris Gardiner Animation and Digital Checking Edwin Shortess Final Checking Misoon Kim Digital Cel Painter Helen Orth X-Sheet/Scanning Artists John Barrett John Linn CG Production CG Layout Lead Richard Turner CG Layout Artists Rocky Curby Geoff Darwin James Keefer Leigh Rens Tanya T. Wilson Stereoscopic Lead Vladimir Sierra Stereoscopic Artist Christian Zeiler Previs Artist Christopher Poplin Postvis Artist Dustin MacKay Assistant CG Animation Supervisors Yuriko Senoo Doug Williams Senior CG Animators Bob Baxter Lindo Baxter CG Animators Ethan Hurd Dustin MacKay CG Lighting and Compositing Lead Nickie Huai CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Eric Grimenstein CG Effects Lead Steve Blakey CG Effects Animator Sean Aspinall CG Effects Development Artist Masahito Yoshioka Character Modeling Artist Christian Bouyer Set & Prop Modeling Artist Chris Keene CG Rigging and Simulation Lead Stephen Heidelberg CG Texturing & Rigging Artist Raymond C. King CG Hair & Cloth Simulation Artist Frank Summers Technical Director Douglas Little Assistant Technical Director Peter John Vaughan Technical Assistant Shylah Barnes Continuity Checkers Deirdre Creed Edwin Shortess Pre-Production Producer Helen Kalafatic Associate Producer Tim Pauer Additional Production Support Nickie Huai Ryan Ng Matthew George Rampias Steven Zaharakis Toon City Animation Crew 2D Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Layout Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Julius Gopez Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Joddie Lopez Mike Mercado Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Animation Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Romy Garcia Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Toon City Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Carlo Christopher Anacin Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Joseph Jubilee Balderas Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Gilbert Francisco Edgardo Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Dante La Torre Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Gabriel Mase Gary Mooney Jacques Muller Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Jose Mari Santiago Rommel Santiago Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Danilo Wabe Background Background Supervisor Michael Gorospe Background Artists Jonathan Ayop Darwin Camero Ricardo Francisco Dawn Macute Noel Solis Background Matte Painter Ephraim Sepe Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Pretz Dela Torre Mike De Vega Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Buddy Maderazo Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Leo Saluna May Salunga Alvin Sarthou Joel Sengco Alain Tagpuno David Tercias In-between Animation In-between Supervisor Norman Baculi In-between Director Aaron Stannard In-between Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison In-between Checker Armand Wong In-between Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Effects Animation Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Alfredo Cantuba Joey Celerio Crisano De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects In-betweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz Computer Generated Imagery CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Production Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Production Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Prana Animation Studios Crew Visual Effects and CG Animation by Prana Animation Studios, Inc. Visual Effects Supervisors Samir Hoon Arudra Jaykar Visual Effects Producer Bhakti Patwardhan Visual Effects Coordinator Vikash Sharma CG Supervisors Jouelle Baracho Prakash D'Cunha Arudra Jaykar Supervising CG Producers Kristin Dornig Arish Fyzee CG Line Producer Aby John Animation Supervisor Amogh Vaidya India CG Studio Operations Anish Mulani CG Production Manager Amit Ramesh Mishra Supervising Technical Directors Matt Derksen Jimmy Gordon Daniel Lindsey Joe Mancewicz Apurva Shah CG Sequence Supervisors Ashwin C. John Himanshu Khatri Chinneri Ramesh Kayur Sheth Asset Build Asset Build Manager Ruchi Shah Asset Build Coordinator Kriti Ahuja Modeling Character Modeling Lead R. Durairaj Character Modeling Artists Amit Das Yogesh Mulay Lekha Shetty Set Modeling Lead Ketan Thakor Set Modeling Artists Sudipto Mukherjee Shireen Prabhu Prop Modeling Lead M. Balasubramanian Prop Modeling Artist Dinesh Kumar Das Rigging Rigging Lead Jaidev Singh Rigging Artists Shreepad Agaskar Abhijeet Gupta Tousif Malik Mallesh N. Bappaditya Roy Robert Sanasam Facial Set-up Facial Set-up Lead R. Durairaj Facial Set-up Artist C. Jayavel Surfacing Character Surfacing Lead Muriel Mantri Character Surfacing Artists Swati Laxman Adam Suneel B. Sutar R. Vaithi Ajinkya S. Vartak Set Surfacing Lead Jayaprakash P.J. Set Surfacing Artists Ashish B. Bhosle Sumit K. Mohanty Jatin Nair Vivek N. Nair Francisco Rodriguez Nihar Sutar Dhanashree V. Vaidya Prop Surfacing Lead Manivannan Madhesan Prop Surfacing Artists Rashmi Mahadevan Surendran Narayanan Surfacing Technical Director Jimmy Machado Hair & Fur Hair & Fur Supervisor Abhishek Karmakar Hair & Fur Lead Rajeev Jagasia Hair & Fur Artists Darshan Jain Monica Sharma Vimal Thomas Hair Rigging Artist Mukesh Patil Foliage Foliage Lead Saikat Bhattacharya Foliage Artists Sumanto Bej Bharti Chavan Rajib Debnath Deyali Gupta Rintu Halder Paras N. Masalkar Ujjwal Shirsat Saurabh S. Verma Matte Painting Lead Matte Painter Anup Mitra Matte Painters Vikram Mali Pratik V. Sapar Shot Production Layout Layout Supervisor Seshu Kumar Kota Layout Lead Anand R. Pai Layout Artists A.V. Ajith Sameer Bhagat Rohit Ekley Keshav N. Khatake Arnab K. Mitra Prafulla Naik Layout Production Coordinator Akshay Shrivastava Animation Animation Leads B.D.V. Prasad Jahangir Patil Prana Animators Chitra P. Bagkar Minar S. Bidaye Ankan Dhar Surpur E.G. Aman Goyal Saumya Goyal Kotteti Giridhar Kumar Talekar Haresh Sandeep Kalambe Sandeep S. Kedare Nitin Khambalkar Harish Kumawat Onkar A. Lad Rohan Mandke Amit Menon Athar Momin Mahesh M.S. Nilesh Naik Pankaj Negi Kalpesh Patel Akash P. Patil Hemant Patil Vinay Patil Nikhil V. Polji Rahul Rajput Salve Rahul Chatrasal Singh Hitender Singh Krishna K. Singh Pankaj Sinha Alpesh Solanki Rajeev Vedak Waghmare Vipinkumar Mayur A. Wakale Animation Technical Support Onil Vaidya Animation Production Managers Ashish Thapar Navneet Verma Animation Production Coordinators Chetan A. Barora Manitha Manohar Nayak Anubhav Srivastava Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Leads Rupesh Gosavi Ravi Kanojia Shot Finaling Artists Sahil Arora Sameer Berde Blaise V. Carvalho Amit Ramdas Gadekar Vaibhav Ingole Vivek Laxane Mani Kumar M. Meera Makhecha Parag D. Mane Abhijeet Misal Arnab K. Mitra Limbaji D. Narale Ritu Verma Shot Finaling Production Coordinator Jerry David Simulation Simulation Supervisor Akash Abhishek Karmakar Hair Asset and Simulation Technical Director Darshan Jain Hair Simulation Lead Manoj Kumar V. Hair Simulation Co-Lead Shailesh Paiyala Hair Simulation Artists Kailas Avhad Jayesh Bhavsar Priyesh Geete Priyanshu Ghosh Suchandra Ghosh Sanket Kadam Rutuja Kajave Ashish Kakkad P. Pavan Kumar Paresh K. Mistry Anik D. Patel Manoj K. Patidar Nikhil Patil Vivekanand Rai Kumar Rohan Nimisha Sethi Cloth Simulation Lead Amitkumar Tembhare Cloth Simulation Artists Poorva Adarkar Sejas Mehta Bapi Modak Vineet Singh Kiran P. Vaidya Monica Sharma Simulation Production Coordinator Urmi Jana Technical Animation Technical Animation Lead Sejas Mehta Technical Animators Abhishek Dhar Kaushik Ghosh Rupesh L. Gosavi Rohit Sali Effects Effects Leads Perminder Singh Sunil Chatim Johnny James Kamlesh Parmar Perminder Singh Anand Suthar Houdini Effects Technical Director Anand Zaveri Maya Effects Technical Director K.D.Vinoth Khanna Effects Artists Piyush Bairagi Rakesh Bharath Manie Bhatia Bhushan T. Deogade Kunal Dhavale Sandeep Kalambe Sushant Matbar Balaji C. Phutane Sanghpal Pratap Wanjari Effects Production Coordinator Vikash Sharma Lighting & Compositing Technical Project Lead Sachin Shrestha Lead Lighting Artist Ravindra Bhandi Co-Lead Lighting Artist Tabrez Solkar Senior Lighting Artist Ravi Kumar Sangam Lighting Artists Anshad K. Abu Swati A. Baranwal Debjani Bhadra Biraj Bora Prafull Chauhan Santosh Das Hitesh Dhruv Roshan Ghatkar Harshita Gupta Zainul Abedin Javi Vikas Janrao Ajay Jain Arun K. John Vaibhav Kolge Safras Mahamood Amlan Mahapatra Tushar Mantri Sudipto Mukherjee Kalpana Negi Pratik Padariya Deepesh Phulwani Sarwani Gurbachan Singh Nitin Vade Lightspeed Technical Director Amiy Shrivastava Compositing Lead Sharon David Compositing Co-Lead Pranil Colaco Compositing Artists Sharon David Prosanta Dey Anthony Fernandes Avirup Ghosh Ajay Gurram Gaurav Kapoor Amit Karekar Shraddha Kate Paras Kawa Manoj Keer Imad A. Khan Pankaj Kumar Arun Mendon Suvadip Mondal Irshad Patel Biplab Paul Srinivas Reddy Ravi Shekhar Deepak Pal Singh Abhishek Sinha Amit G. Thakur Sujit Tone Anuj R. Varma Lighting & Compositing Manager Michael D'sa Sequence Managers Chetan Barora Gauri Bhagwat Raphael Fernandes Rendering Rendering Managers Lokesh Mishra Shakti Prakash Mohanty Abhijit A. Pimpalkhare Rendering Lead Vipin Shah Rendering Wranglers Satish Babu Kishore C. Mandal Deepak Nirmal Kartik B. Poojary Sajan Raj Afzal U. Sayyed Girish A. Suryavanshi Satya Prakash Tripathy Production India Unit Editor Hitesh C. Kaklotar Production Tracking Bharat Shinde Head of Global Production John McKenna India Unit Production Managers Aby John Nilesh Sardesai Los Angeles Unit Production Manager Victoria Itow-Tsering Additional CG Production Support Shailesh Gautam Rahul Khanna Technology & Development Team Senior CG Technology Manager Arun Nath CG Technology Manager Sachin Shrestha CG Technology Supervisor Bhavik Sukhadia Technology Team Gyandeep Das Mukund Dhananjay Vikas Jaiswal Akesh Kulmi Sreenath Nair Viral Sompura Shader Writing and Support Rupesh Mandke Technology Supervisor Jaykar R.A. Technology Managers Pragya Pathak Suhit Saha Technology Coordinator Gauri Khadye Head of Information Technology Infrastructure Irfan Khan Managers of Information Technology Infrastructure Mahesh Chaudhary Jagannath Padhy Manager of Storage Resources Gaurang Pandya System Administrators Sachin Bhakare Kunal Desai Salman Desai Ashish "The Ashes and Dust Guy" Dutt Samir Dutta Viral Gala Madhu Kamble Chetan Parmar Sameer Pednekar Wasil Raye Vinal Sah Ameer Shaik Nizam Shaikh Pallavi Shinde Harpreet Singh Jesson Thomas Ritesh Varma Network Administrators Raju Kalamkar Rajkumar Prasad Linux Administrators Dhiraj Deshpande Sachin Devalkar Rajesh Hatiskar Special Thanks to P.J. Gunsagar for turning the Little Einsteins (and Rocket) into CGI animated characters for the main CGI animated segments of the film as well as the "Curtain Call" and "That's Silly!" segments. Thanks a lot, P.J.! :D Jam Filled Entertainment Crew Additional Development and Animation by Jam Filled Entertainment Producers Robert Anderson Jennifer Hill Sean McAlear Brian Lynch Executive Producers Marianne Culbert Stephen Gallop Steven Hecht Kallan Kagan Supervising Producer Jane Sobol Head of Production Stephen Gallop CG Supervisors Evgeny Berbasov Phil Bonner Technical Supervisor Matt Collie Editors Matt Ahrens Gavin Ebedes Adam Garner Assistant Editors Michele Klaponski Jerrad Pulham Production Designer Chi Woo Park Art Directors Boris Andreev Andy Ng Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Steve Daye Storyboard Artists Myke Bakich Bram Cayne Ian Cherry Trevor Hierons Dipesh Mistry Visual Development & Design Character Designers Mark Anthony Rupy Bhogal Peter Lee Mark Mohamed Chris Makerewich Andy Ng Balaji Santhanam Elva Wang Andrew Woodhouse Concept Artists Mark Anthony Mark Mohamed Rachelle Reyes Prop Designers Rupy Bhogal Mark Mohamed Chris Makerewich Andy Ng Set Designers Mark Anthony Rupy Bhogal Mark Mohamed Chris Makerewich Andy Ng Elva Wang Matte Painters Alexandra Kavalova Peter Lee Visual Development Artists Andy Ng Elva Wang Layout Layout Supervisor Paul Anderson Layout Leads Mike Helmer Paul Kohut Layout Artists Bruno Amezcua Matthew Bilton Taiwon Choi Trina Dasgupta Joshua Fraiman Jean Pilotte James Schryer Andrew Smith Parag Sorte Michelle Tang Cat Wideman Final Layout Lead Piero D'Aloisio Final Layout Artists Leo Li Shaun O'Reilly Ferryanto Tantono Yingjie Zhan Modeling & Rigging Modeling & Rigging Supervisor Mike Carnovale Modeling & Rigging Lead Ian Kim Rigging Development Lead Patrick Pautler Modeling Artists Mark Ainslie Andrew Bonar Lucas Brownell Max Brown Trenton Cassamalli Cesar Dacol, Jr. Jerome Herman Bruce Hiley Sarah Jargstorf Diane Kim Matt Lewis Jessie Milne Hajime Miyasaka Christoph Schoch Andrew Shyshko Rak Tafarodi Celso Teixeira Erik Vanhorn Rigging Artists Mark Ainslie Max Brown Chih-Chieh Hsu Matt Lewis Arturo Martin Jessie Milne Patrick Pautler Wil Petrie Roman Rajbhandari Louis Vottero Look Development Look Development Director Aaron Webster 2D Texture Lead Julio Del Hierro 2D Textures and Graphics Alexi Chabane Irwin Gamalinda Hong-Mao (Jeff) Lin Andy Ng Kelvin Tam Environment and Foliage Lead Aadel Forootan Environment and Foliage Artists Michael Bahadoor Phil Bredehoeft Alexi Chabane Christopher Derewianko Simeon Anthony Remedios Andrew Shyshko Hair and Cloth Supervisor Aaron Webster Hair and Cloth Artists Ryan Cromie Zelda Dufgran Irwin Gamalinda Kosta Lavrinuk Hong-Mao (Jeff) Lin Trevor Morgan Noppakhao Nakarmdee Asmara Nayyar Andy Ng Michael Zaplotny Engineering Engineering Production Manager Daniel A. Murray Engineering Supervisor Rob Burton Engineers Reza Abolmolouk Nicholas Anderson Matt Collie James Deschenes Josh Fuller Vicken Mavlian Mmarkus Ng Kym Watts Software Developers Matt Collie Juhyun Daniel Lee Lana Melnichuk Yungsiow Yang Animation Animation Director Patrice Berube Animation Supervisor Sushant Dholakia Lead Animators Dianna Basso Sushant Dholakia Tara Donovan Scott Heatherley Jam Filled Animators Derek Arthurs Adam Beck Jordan Benning Joshua "AD" Brown Renee Brunton Jenna Byun Dennis Michael Chan Terry Dankowych Matthew Frigault Doug Gandy Bill Giggie Brandon Gilbert Kerie Green Kristin Handley Brandon Harris Tom Henderson Beatrice Imrie Winona Janega Jubey Jose Druv Joshi Patrick Lafrance Matthew Lajoie Chang Sik Lee Kim Leow Heather McCann Pat Rhodes Spence Robinson Brad Semple Subhankar Sen Mike Shiell Ki Eun Suh Danny Testani Daniel Theriault Charls Thomas Yevgen Timoshin Adam Trout Christian Valenzuela Brad Willis Mary Yang Joe Yeh Jessica Zanetti Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisors Bret Culp Warren Lawtey Brian Smeets Visual Effects Lead Tyson Groth Visual Effects Artists Dean Blaser Michael Sun Visual Effects Animator Karen Smith Lighting & Compositing Lighting Supervisor Ryan T. Smith Compositing Supervisor Steven Mark Chen Lighting & Compositing Lead Simon Fung Key Lighting Artist Sean Montgomery Lighting & Compositing Artists Belma Abdicevic Comyar Aghdam Gal Anafi Bruno Amezcua Cory Chambers Steve Chen Rob Dale Erini Fahim Josh Fraiman Justin Goran Sama Izhar Keren Kurtz Ruby Lee Tony Linka Bryan Luren Kevin McBride Marg McGhie Sean Montgomery Ravi Patel Zebulon Pike Kevin Rostant Amal Marie Samuel Olive Sam Daniel Santana Balaji Santhanam Felipe Siem Joseph Soloway Daniel St-Amant Nasheet Zaman Character and Shot Finaling Character Finaling Imran Awan Jesse Barnett Robert Caputi Scott Edelman Chris Evans Ferryanto Tantono Michelle Tang Shot Preparation and Finaling James Austin Jesse Barnett Adam Black Allanlee Calder Piero D'Aloisio Chris Evans Production Management Production Managers Rebecca Swift Sarah Williams Assistant Production Managers Tracy Blagdon Sarah Mousseau Lauren Talbot Production Coordinator Meg Dryden Production Assistant Alex Keerma Production Finance Manager Senthuran Thayalan Post Production Post Production Supervisor Alan Kennedy Post Production Assistants Travis Gagne Ryan Quaglia Technical Development Lead Technical Director Matt Collie Technical Directors Howie Cassidy Alf Kraus Max Lafrance Daniel Lee David Su Pipeline Supervisor Robert Pringle Pipeline Technical Directors Nicholas Anderson Kym Watts Render Manager David Fix Rendering Software Engineer Juhyun Daniel Lee Rendering Supervisor Sean Macrate Rendering Artists Nicole Frankie Ken Rath David Speare Rendering Wranglers Jeff Klug Victoria Mothersill David Sushi Database Development Avi Katz Software Support Matt Collie Software Development Matt Collie Juhyun Daniel Lee Lana Melnichuk Yungsiow Yang Production Software Development Christopher Crocetti Avi Katz Production Software Manager Dave Sullivan Production Engineers Reza Abolmolouk Nicholas Anderson Mark Bodanis Raymond Corbett James Deschenes Kartik Hariharan Alf Kraus Cris Kovacs Vicken Mavlian Markus C. Ng Nevil Sidhwa Information Technology Systems Engineers Simon Chang John Hickson Jeff Klug Joey Wray Systems Support Jordan Baboolal Victoria Mothersill Rongjin Zhou Systems Administrators Mark Ryan Damian Upton Senior Systems Administrator David Fix Systems Architect John Hickson Production Accountant Daniel Carter Production Technology Lead Simon Chang Production Technology Support Mark Ryan RJ Zhou Vice President of Technology Rob Burton Vice President of Infrastructure & Training Terry Dale Head of Finance and Business Development Jeff Young Human Resources Manager Senthuran Thayalan Projects Analysis Daniel Carter Michelle Schuster Executive in Charge of Production Mark L. Walker For DisneyToon Studios President Ed Catmull Chief Creative Officer John Lasseter Senior Vice President/General Manager Meredith Roberts Executive in Charge of Production Sharon Morrill Robinov Digital Production Director of Digital Production & Technology John Edgar Park Producer of Digital Production Douglas Little Systems & Support Manager Dave Patrick Flynn Production Technology Project Manager Niki Carras Alexander Senior Systems Architect Robert E. Jones Pipeline Technical Directors Lee Gramling Jeffrey S. Nash James Parks Software Engineers Alexander J. Boyle Adam Ives Chrystie William Robert Wira Technology Coordinator Mary Silver Production Production Coordinators Jillian Gomez Allie Russell Production Finance Lead Tanya Sellers Production Secretary Brian McMenamin Production Assistant Anton Labuschagne Production Accountant Jim Cotton Senior Production Accountant Jenny Aleman-Holman Casting Casting Associates Tyler Chapman Heather Henry-Parker Voice Direction Jamie Thomason Additional Voice Direction Ginny McSwain Colette Sunderman Script Coordinator Katherine Ramos Lino Casting Assistant Odin Erickson Post Production Post Production Supervisor Barb Nash Post Production Coordinator Taylor Meacham Post Production Editor Alex Kreuter Post Production Assistant Editor Alan Stewart Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Post Production Assistant Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Assistant Perri Silver Sound Post Production Facilities Provided by 20th Century Fox Studios Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designer Christopher Boyes Re-Recording Mixers James Bolt Tom Johnson Andy Nelson Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton E.J. Holowicki Al Nelson Tim Nielsen Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Animation Recordists Richard Calistan Paul Shubat ADR Supervisor Jonathan Null ADR Recordist Greg Smith ADR Editor Richard Hymns ADR Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Dialogue Recorded at Skywalker Sound Outloud Audio Pomann Sound Margarita Mix Studiopolis Skywalker Sound Dialogue Editors James Spencer Marshall Winn Skywalker Sound Dialogue Recordist James Spencer Outloud Audio Dialogue Recordist Mark Stephan Kondracki Pomann Sound Dialogue Recordist Max Conklin Margarita Mix Dialogue Recordist Tor McAfee Kingdon Margarita Mix Dialogue Editor Michael Jesmer Studiopolis Dialogue Recording Engineer Eric Lewis Studiopolis Dialogue Editor John Brengman Studiopolis Dialogue Recordists Elliot Anders Suzanne Goldish Foley Services by Warner Bros. Sound Skywalker Sound Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor Jim Likowski Foley Artists John Roesch Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Field Recordist Dee Selby Mix Technician Tony Sereno Digital Audio Transfer Marco Alicea Al Nelson Recordists Ryan Cole James Spencer Re-Recording Engineer Bill Stein Video Services John Torrijos Chief Engineer & Facility Design Steve Morris Engineering Services Howie Hammermann Digital Editorial Services Tim Burby Dave Hunter Post-Production Sound Accountant Renee Russo Client Services Mike Lane Gordon Ng Eva Porter Dolby Sound Consultants Geof Lipman Daniel Sperry Chris Sturmer Additional Voices Lori Alan Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Bob Bergen Gregg Berger Aurora Blue Veronika Bonell Georgina Cordova Lola Cooley Dani Dare Juliet Donenfield Justin Felbinger Tony Fucile Teresa Gallagher Emily Garcia Bailey Gambertoglio Randy Hahn Carter Hastings Jacob Hopkins Sophia Lee Karadi Elissa Knight Erik Langley Dawnn Lewis Sherry Lynn Tony Maki Mona Marshall Laraine Newman Bret Parker Paula Pell Nick Pitera Nolan North Phil Proctor John Ratzenberger Murray Pearl Schaeffer Violet Grace Schaffer Patrick Seitz Frank Welker Cedric Yarbrough ViviAnn Yee Loop Group Kevin Michael Richardson Ranjani Brow Rachel Crane Chase Montgomery Fein Jeff Fischer Dann Fink David Cowgill Wendy Hoffman Ashley Lambert Wade Allain-Marcus Scott Menville Minae Noji Allison Roth Warren Sroka Kelly Michelle Stables Shane Sweet Sarah Thyre Legend3D Crew Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic Producer Matt Akey Senior VFX Producer Toni Pace Carstensen Stereo Conversion Supervisors Tony Baldridge Jared Sandrew Senior Stereographer Barry Sandrew, Ph.D. Lead Stereographer Vince Niebla Stereographers Jill Hunt Glenn Osgood James Prola Colin Yu 3D Producer Matt Akey Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Senior Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Compositing Supervisor Joseph Zaki Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Stereoscopic 3D Leads Evan Jones Brendan Llave Andrew Marquez Ted Trabucco Xiaolei Wang Jason Williams Stereoscopic 3D Artists Troy Alexiadis Juan Alvarez Brad Banda Jason Bowers Vincent Chung Tyler Marino Kiana Petersen Tony Tovar Bret Watkins Tyler Wheeler Dennis Yoshi Stereo Compositing Leads Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Stereo Compositing Artists Curtis Carlson Adam Dunn Production Coordinators Molly Bender Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Production Assistants Nicole Matteson Clayton Samuels Fotokem Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Imaging and Film Lab Services by FotoKem Digital Intermediate Producer Paul Lavoie Digital Intermediate Colorists Eliot Milbourn Kostas Theodosiou Digital Intermediate Conform Artist Eric "Woody" Wood Digital Intermediate General Manager and Vice President Tom Vice Digital Intermediate I/O Supervisor David Rosenthal Digital Intermediate Coordinator Jose Avitia Digital Intermediate Senior Colorist John Daro Digital Intermediate Editor Gus Comegys Digital Intermediate Production Manager Paul Lavoie Color Timer Jim Passon Negative Cutter Gary Burritt Digital Imaging Specialist Robert H. Bagley Titles Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Shine Creative Director Michael Riley Executive Producer Bob Swensen Title Designer Dru Nget Title Animators Dan Meehan Zee Nederlander End Title Crawl Scarlett Letters Music Music Coordinator Francis Debbane Music Business Affairs Donna Cole-Brule Orchestrations by Brad Dechter Bruce L. Fowler Walt Fowler Matthias "Teese" Gohl Mark Baechle Score Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf Digital Score Recordist Adam Michalak Music Editor Jim Harrison Tom Carlson Temp Music Editor Dominick Certo Additional Temp Music Editor Tommy Holmes Score Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios Supervising Copyist Booker White Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Services Orchestra Contractors Sandy de Crescent Gina Zimmitti Peter Rotter Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Songs "Little Einsteins Theme Song" "We've Got A Mission" "We're On Our Way" "Curtain Call" Written and Composed by Matthias "Teese" Gohl Billy Straus Performed by Drake Bell Gary LeRoi Gray Alyson Stoner Tara Strong "Love Survives" Written and Composed by Randy Newman Performed by Drake Bell Alyson Stoner "Friends to the End" "Finding the Thief" Written and Composed by Randy Newman Performed by Drake Bell Gary LeRoi Gray Alyson Stoner Tara Strong "Friends To The End" (Credits Version) Written and Produced by Aris Archontis Jeannie Lurie Chen Neeman Performed by Little Mix "One of These Days" Written by Paul Barry Shane Filan Patrick Mascall Performed by Shane Filan Produced by Martin Terefe "It's Not Over Yet" Written by Ben Glover Kyle Rictor Joel Smallbone Luke Smallbone Tedd Tjornhom Performed by For King & Country Little Mix appears courtesy of Syco Records Shane Filan appears courtesy of Warner Music Group For King & Country appears courtesy of Fervent Records and Word Entertainment The Staff of DisneyToon Studios Studio Leadership Team Traci Balthazor-Flynn Ferrell Barron Jan Hirota Helen Kalafatic Michael Karafilis Sean Lurie Lindsay Nadler Jenni Magee-Cook Tim Pauer Kara Lord Piersimoni Meredith Roberts Dan Thein Senior Creative Team Dan Abraham Stephen Anderson Sean Bishop Elliot M. Bour Bobs Gannaway Klay Hall Peggy Holmes Jeffrey M. Howard Bradley Raymond Bruce W. Smith Production Lorri Broda Sandy Dellamarie Ryan McGee Bardo S. Ramirez Joseph Rolle Development Paul Gerard Kari Rosenberg Pamela D. Yeh Marketing and Consumer Products Amy Astley David Bess Garth Burkhard Greg Coleman Tony DeSimone Joe Dunn Kristin Peters Estefania Perez Sahonero David Sameth Michael Simms Elena Timman Communications Eric Elrod Curtis Hamlett Amy Kreutzen David E. Siegel Michael Simms Promotional Production Support Debra Barlow Melanie Pal Jennifer Teter Finance Jenny Aleman-Holman Chaz Murphy Vicki Wertenberger Poiley Jerry Rudowsky James Yoon Operations Jenn Corrigan Laura Gonzalez Art Hall Krystle Parabot Steve Shaw Human Resources Katie McGlynn Nica Tahsequah Technology Systems, Media, & Support Christopher Carpenter Fred Lacayanga Gabriel B. Lara Eric Leung Joule Middleton William H. Munsterman Vinu G. Natarajan David Hiroshi Oguri Lyly Do Oguri Stephen Potter Environment & Events Johnny Castro Jenn Corrigan Laura D. Gonzales-Osaki Krystle Parabot Business & Legal Affairs Gus Avila Doug Brunswick Christine Chrisman Jarvis George Tim Greer Deborah Henderson John I. McGuire Mona Shokrai Executive Assistants Michelle Wailus Booker Angela Infranca Jennifer Karafilis Jeremy Landers Patio Chef Lucio Bedon Patio Staff David Augustin Eddie Bernal Lourdes Garcia Rosa Lopez Hugo Lucero Maria Lucero Marco Pena Mihaeli Portilla Tess Ramme Walberto Rene Vazquez Nicole Yaacoubian Security Jesse Aldana Special Thanks to Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Ann Le Cam Ed Catmull Andy Hendrickson Andrew Millstein Executive Administrative Support Patti Conklin Heather Feng-Yanu Jill Heffley Michelle Moretta Tanya Oskanian Wendy Dale Tanzillo Music Chris Montan The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank The Baby Einstein Company Julie Clark Disney Research Stelian Coros Markus Gross Fabian Hahn Jessica Hodgins Peter Kaufmann Jason Hintz Llopis Alessia Marra Sebastian Martin Maurizio Nitti Gerhard Röthlin Robert W. Sumner Bernhard Thomaszewski Corbis Steve Davis Bill Gates Leslie Hughes David Rheins Tony Rojas Gary Shenk Getty Images Dawn Airey Mark Getty Jonathan Klein Curious Pictures Camille Geier Marina Grasic Susan Holden Jan Korbelin Steve Oakes David Starr Vadim Turchin Richard Winkler The Hebrew University of Jerusalem Dorit Aharonov Lydia Aran Robert Aumann Shlomo Avineri Yishai Bar Yehoshua Bar-Hillel Yaacov Bar-Siman-Tov Aharon Barak Yehuda Bauer Jacob Bekenstein Norman Bentwich Ernst David Bergmann Martin Buber Howard Cedar Ilan Chet Richard I. Cohen Menachem Elon Adolf Abraham Halevi Fraenkel Hillel Furstenberg Asher Dan Grunis Louis Guttman Ephraim Halevy Lumír Ondřej Hanuš Gabriel Herman Daniel Kahneman Ruth Kark Elihu Katz Aharon Katzir David Kazhdan Baruch Kimmerling Roger D. Kornberg David Kretzmer Ruth Lapidoth Ruth Lawrence Yeshayahu Leibowitz Avigdor Levontin Amia Lieblich Elon Lindenstrauss Joram Lindenstrauss Avishai Margalit Amihai Mazar George Mosse Bezalel Narkiss Amnon Netzer Ehud Netzer Yaakov Nahmias Mordechai Nisan Dan Pagis Nurit Peled-Elhanan Tsvi Piran Eliezer E. Goldschmidt Joshua Prawer Michael O. Rabin Giulio Racah Frances Raday Aharon Razin Eliyahu Rips Mordechai Rotenberg Gershom Scholem Eliezer Schweid Zlil Sela Nir Shaviv Saharon Shelah Zeev Sternhell Hayim Tadmor Jacob Talmon Gadi Taub Amos Tversky Claude Vigée Avi Wigderson Hanna Yablonka Joseph Yahalom S. Yizhar Microsoft Corporation Paul Allen Bill Gates Satya Nadella Brad Smith John W. Thompson Production Babies Anna Anne Anthony A. Amy Aduke Alison Abigail Andrew Andre Adam Ava Alex Anthony N. Barnaby Brienne Bailey Emma Leopold Natalie Banyon Paul Symphony Eduardo Julia Robert Joshua Isla Courtney Lucas Abram James Sarah Brianna Thomas Emily B. Hannah Emily S. Edwina Final Part of the Credits Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Filmmaking Enabled by Workstations, Displays, and Print Solutions from DisneyToon Studios' Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Pixar's Renderman Provided by DisneyToon Studios' Computing Innovation Partner 3D Modeling and Animation Software used 3D Effects Software used 3D Rendering Software used Pixar's 3D Rendering Software Provided for DisneyToon Studios 2D Effects and Compositing Software Adobe After Effects 2D Digital Ink & Paint Software Toon Boom Technologies, Inc. Animation Equipment Powered by Cirque Digital's GDI No. 346783467 Copyright © 2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and The Baby Einstein Company, LLC All rights reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Disney Enterprises, Inc. and The Baby Einstein Company, LLC were the owners of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Baby Einstein, the Baby Einstein logo, and Little Einsteins are trademarks of The Baby Einstein Company, LLC. Einstein and Albert Einstein are trademarks of The Hebrew University of Jerusalem. Soundtrack Available on Video Game Available on Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at DisneyToon Studios Glendale, California Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits